Christmas Suprise
by Fanfiction4thewin-Blog
Summary: It is Christmas time for the sixteen game players. They are on a new world and decided to do a secret Santa. The person that received Eridan's name decided to humiliate him instead. Just when he is thinking it's best for him to leave an unexpected visitor and a surprising gift makes him think otherwise. Rated M for Language


Christmas Surprise

A/N: This is a gift for Turntechtimelords , Merry Christmas. (This is part of a Homestuck secret Santa) homestucksecretsanta2015

Summary: It is Christmas time for the sixteen game players. They are on a new world and decided to do a secret Santa. The person that received Eridan's name decided to humiliate him instead. Just when he is thinking it's best for him to leave an unexpected visitor and a surprising gift makes him think otherwise.

Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to the Huss, Andrew Hussie

A/N I hope you injoy

The tree was tall and colourful. Covered in baubles of all different colours. From red to fuchsia. sixteen in total. One of the red ones was coloured grey, with bits of red still showing.

The tree was beautiful and gorgeous so full of colour.

Everyone was proud of the tree.

The twelve trolls and four humans were very excited for Christmas.

Due to the fact that there were sixteen beings living in the big house they decided on only doing gifts through a secret Santa and giving to matesprits and moirails.

The house was decorated colorfully and festive.

Eridan worked especially hard on finding the cutest cat possible for his secret Santa.

Life after the game was hard, not many people were willing to talk to him. Not that they were before but it was like everyone was avoiding him.

He still remembers the day he awoke on the planet his cape and scarf gone and a big scar going around the stomach. Everyone had scars from there deaths.

The meteor had "landed" on the planet. Everyone woke up in there rooms. He assumes someone destroyed his scarf and cape.

That theory is proved by how at one point his room was set on fire.

They built a scale model of the house they wanted then Jade used her witch powers to make it bigger. His and Fefs rooms were in the basement so that they could have water in it.

Everyone had a huge room. Matesprits shared a room.

Eridan spent most of his time in his room. His was farthest from everyone else's.

It did not bug him much being ignored. He was also isolated on his island.

But by Fef it hurt. I mean sure he killed her and all but it is not his fault. Its the angels.

But nobody listens. Its so annoying. And lonely.

So he decided to try to be as nice as possible, but he was called creepy or trying to get into a quadrant with someone and the humans kept on calling him a hipster. He is not a hipster.

So as a last ditch effort he decided to get the best present for his secret Santa, Nepeta. He decided to get her a cat.

He used the appearifier to clone Pounce, Nepeta's lusus as a kitten for the human Christmas thing.

It took a lot of work but he succeeded after a month of trying.

Now he had to hide the fact that he had a cute soft fuzzy meowbeast. Thankfully no one came down to see him or else the surprise would be ruined.

He wondered what he would get, or who got him. He did not expect much not with people who did not like him.

He was still excited though. Just the atmosphere was enough to make him happy.

He got all the cat supplies ready and wrapped and put underneath the tree.

He went to bed excited as he petted the kitten.

The next morning he put the meowbeast in the special box and put it underneath the tree.

He sat back and watched as everyone opened there gifts. His was a box around the size of what humans call a basketball.

He smiled at Nepeta's squeals of joy at seeing the white fluffy meowbeast. He was a little surprised as she tackled him squealing thanks. It ended as fast as it started and next thing she was next to Equius, Equius was lightly smiling as she mad the meowbeast paw at his face.

Eridan chuckled and decided it was time to open his present.

The tag said it was from Gamzee. It also said "ThIs ReMiNdeD mE Of YoU MoThERfUCkER :o) HONK" he opened it and immediately he was assaulted by a bad smell, what he saw was crap.

Literally crap. Gamzee put feces in the box.

Everyone around could smell it and the rest heard the shout of surprise as a rig sent it flying into his face.

More than half the room burst out laughing.

Eridan was in shock over what had just happened.

He stood up and just walked out of the room going to his own room to clean himself up. He distantly heard Karkat yelling at Gamzee and telling everyone to "shut the fuck up".

After he cleaned himself up he sat on his couch in his seahorse pajamas, thinking about why he continued to stay there. The planet they have may be as big as whatever Texas is, tiny compared to Alternia.

He could easily build a place somewhere else.

He suspects he stays so he is not alone. He hates to be alone but why stay where you are not wanted.

He squeezed his eye's shut to try to keep the tears from falling. For the last ten months he have spent being ridiculed, bullied and called names.

He hates it. He wants to leave but he knows he wont, he would rather stay and be ridiculed then be alone.

His shoulders started to shake as someone knocked on the door. He quickly wiped away the tears and answered the door.

He was shocked to find Kanaya, she was the last person he expected at his door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He opened the door and allowed her to come in. She sat on the couch. It was then he noticed he was holding a box.

"I have a gift for you" She started.

He sat as he received it. He was to shocked to speak.

"Open it" Kanaya ordered. He opened it. forgo

He was shocked to find his scarf. It looked life half of it was new but one part of it was original he can still see the wording that was made by a very old friend.

"How? I thought it was destroyed?" He asked.

"After I cut you in half someone blew up your room, I looked threw it and found this heaviliy burned. I put it in a chest and forgot about it till a month ago, Rose was teaching me how to knit and I realized the pattern she was teaching me was the same for your scarf. So I decided to repair your scarf and return it to you via Christmas present."

"Thank you so much" He held the scarf gently feeling the soft fabric.

"I'm sorry about what Gamzee did, it was not fair. It ruined the spirit of Christmas."

"It's fine, I am used to it"

"You should not have to be, everyone is treating Vriska and Gamzee like before with a bit of caution yet completely, what is the word. Dissing?, yes dissing you. Rose has mentioned to me that every time you do something nice people always accuse you of something even when all you did was pick up something they dropped."

Eridan said nothing just felt the fabric of the scarf around his neck.

"Have a Happy Christmas Eridan" She stood up patted him on the shoulder and left.

He smiled slightly and looked at the new part of the scarf, he saw words sewn in.

""Always be yourself, express yourself, have faith in yourself, do not go out and look for a successfull personality and duplicate it.

Do onto others as you want them to do onto you, but remember that a eye for an eye will make the world blind"

He wondered where that came from, it looked human.

Maybe this human holiday is not so bad.


End file.
